Flame Of Freedom
by TwinsanitySN
Summary: The Halloween that the B.P.R.D. will never forget. (Hellboy Second Generation)
1. Prologue: One plus one equals too many

**Sammy: Hey!**

**Nicky: Hi.**

**Both: We're TwinsanitySN.**

**Sammy: We are coming at you with a new story.**

**Nicky: We hope you enjoy.**

**Sammy: REVIEW!**

**Nicky: If you can.**

* * *

Halloween season lights the air with its usual flare. The store fronts are decorated with paper ghosts and carved pumpkins, the video stores are broadly broadcasting sales on all their cheesy scary movies, and brightly colored costumes being sold at every street corner. Everyone is bright with excitement, everyone but one.

A teenage boy no taller than six foot two strides down the sidewalk, his raven hair swaying in the breeze, perfectly framing his stern brown eyes. His pale skin gleams in the late October sun and his broad shoulders and muscular body framed flawlessly by his black shirt and loose jeans. A long trench coat and black gloves finish the picture seamlessly.

The teenage girls can't help but stare, exchanging girly giggles. Not even think of anything but to look at the boy with adoring eyes, and sway flirtatiously. One girl manages to bump his shoulder, causing a slight blush to creep across his cheeks.

He quickly passes, tightening his grip on the book of Latin in his right hand. He looks back quickly to the giggling wall of blonde hair. With an irritated smirk he rushes into the nearby coffee shop.

He steps quickly to the far counter, thankful for the lack of a line. He immediately catches the attention of the teenage girl running the register. She gives him a playful smile and tilts her head to the side, catching all his features.

"May I help you sir?" She asks, curling her hair around her finger.

"Can I just have one medium peppermint mocha and a large caramel frappe, maybe a chocolate chip cookie if you have any?" He asks neutrally.

"Indeed sir. That will be $9.50." The cashier states happily tapping at the register quickly.

The boy hands her a ten. She smiles and starts shuffling out his change, her eyes occasionally flicking up to him. She places the change in his hand, resulting with him to immediately pouring the coins into the tip jar.

The girl smiles at his contribution, "Thank you sir. May I have your name so I can call your when your order's ready."

The boy turns his head to see a couple of other people sitting around, waiting for their coffee. He looks back at the cashier and lightly mutters, "Michael."

The cashier nods with a smile, "Okay Michael, please take a seat as your order is being made."

Michael lets out a slightly angered sigh and walks to a table nearby, draping his coat over the back of the plain wood chair. He pulls off his gloves and throws them halfheartedly onto the table. He slumps into the chair and opens his book on the table, reading the language as if it was common English.

Almost immediately some teenage girls that are sitting nearby look at him and chatter excitedly, giggling obsessively. Michael's eyes flick up to them and their cheeks flush red. They look away and start to talk in excited whispers.

Michael grabs his book and turns away from the bubbly teens, continuing to read with keen interest. The cashier calls out a name, and one of the teenage girls runs up. She grumbles as she tries to juggle the bags of sweets and the many cups of coffee.

Michael sighs at the girl's desperate attempt and slaps his book closed. He lays it on the table and stands, approaching the girl and catching one of the coffees as it nearly falls to the ground. The girl looks up to him and gives him a flushed smile.

Michael knew this only an act, trying to trap him. He grabs another of the coffees, balancing her burden, and heads to her table. He presses his lips into a tight line as the girl flourish him is shows of appreciation.

Without a word he turns his head back to his table and starts making his exit when he feels a hand on his right arm.

"What, no you're welcome?" The girl asks loudly.

"You're welcome." Michael mutters monotonously.

The girls grip tightens as he makes another attempt to leave, "Come on, you can stay with us. You look like you need some friends."

Michael tenses and turns to the girl, her green eyes as large as saucers. His eyes are narrow and obviously irritated. He grabs the girl's wrist, showing the bloody rubber bands on his left wrist. The girl releases her grip in surprise and stares at him wide eyed.

"I have enough friends. I'm just here to get some coffee and leave." He declares his voice close to a growl, his eyes making perfect contact with the girl's. An inhuman fire wavers in their depths, entrancing the girl.

He lets the girl's wrist go, letting it fall limply to her lap. He rights himself, snapping one of the bands in a sickening way. He turns on his heel and rushes to his table, sitting down heavily.

"Michael!" The cashier announces his order on the counter before her.

Michael treads to the counter, ignoring a wink from the cashier. He carries the items to his table, setting them down gently. He puts on his coat and jerks his gloves on. He grabs his book, shoves it under his arm, and grabs his coffees and cookie, stomping his way out the shop and down the sidewalk.

Just at the end of the street a black car awaits, its windows darkly tinted, hiding its lone passenger. The driver a fierce looking man in a suit leans on the car's side, looking at Michael impatiently. Michael nods to the driver causing the man to open one of the car's back doors.

Michael slumps in quickly, the door closing behind him. He doesn't care to turn his head as he thrusts the caramel frappe to his side angrily. The passenger next to him quickly accepts with a slight chuckle.

"What you so fired up about?" The female asks, sipping her coffee lightly.

Michael just growls not giving her even a slight glance as he turns his head to the window, glaring at the passing people.

"Teenage girls are so irritating." Michael mutters, "Even more than you."

"What? There are people more irritating than me?" The female exaggerates dramatically, "Well I just have to up my game even more."

Michael finally turns his head to the girl. She gives a satisfied smirk, her tail swishing contently. Her narrowed identically brown eyes lost in the sea of red skin shining dimly in the low lights of the car.

"How would you do that Allyson? You're already a pain in the butt." Michael asks with a playful smirk and raised brow.

"That is a great question, my dear brother. I am going to go from just a pain in the butt to a total A-hole." She emits a devilish chuckle, "Than we'll see how irritating I am compared to some measly teenage girls."

"And I wonder how your our father's daughter." Michael teases lightly.

Allyson erupts into a fit of evil laughter. Michael can't help but chuckle as he shakes his head at her. He raises the little paper bag.

"Here, I also got you this." He mutters.

Allyson's eyes widen at the sight of the bag. An elated smile breaks her face and her fingers grab at the sweet treat in a blur. She looks at the bag in her hands with disbelief, "I cannot believe it. My twin brother, the butt end of my teasing and pranks actually got me a treat!"

Michael can't help but laugh at his sister's antics and moves to grab the bag back, "Well it you don't want it…"

Allyson pulls the bag away from his grip as fast as humanly possible, "MINE!"

Michael laughs mirthfully as the car stops at the bland white building that is home.


	2. Trouble with a tail

**Sammy: *Stares at screen* OMG! A review!**

**Nicky: Thank you so much Flint and Feather, I can already see the wheels turning in my sisters eyes.**

**Sammy: *Spreads arms in joy* Yippee!**

**Nicky: *Is knocked out by sister's fist***

**Sammy: Review if you like. *Peace Sign***

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hellboy, just his children.**

* * *

Allyson groans as stares at the ceiling of her room, boredom tearing her apart. Another long day stuck in the tiny room, they very room she has to share with her twin brother. Lying on her bed is the only thing she can think to do.

Rock plays in the background of her misery, Breaking Benjamin and Three Days Grace doing nothing to mellow her mood. She has it on so very loud that Michael, who is lying on his bed so stuck in his book of Latin to even give her notice, is wearing soundproof headphones. She turns her head to him and reaches her hand onto her bedside table, her fingers curling around a black rubber ball.

Sitting up straight and sticking out her tongue in calculations, she throws the ball. The ball a black blur, as it bounces off the opposite wall and knocks Michael's headphones right off. He doesn't even flinch.

Allyson twists her face in disappointment, standing and leaping to her brother's bed. She kneels right next to him and puts her head right next to his ear. With a deep breathe she readies herself and screams, "How was the outside!"

Michael's eyes narrow as he faces his sister with a death glare, flames emanating from his body. Under him, his flame retardant blanket and sheets lying untouched, but the ends of his book starting to curl in the heat. The rubber bands on his wrist melt right off.

"Allyson, don't do that!" He yells right in Allyson's face.

"Just tell me. I'm curious." She says giving him a quick shove.

Michael gives off a sigh and the flames on his body disappear, "It was just to get coffee, but none the less it was the second worst day in my life… after the day you pushed me into Uncle's tank."

Allyson chuckles at the memory of a ten year old Michael being pulled out the tank by the blue amphibian totally soaked. She stops as she sees the depressed glint in his eyes. She stays silent for a moment as she thinks of the right words to say.

"It was that bad?" She asks, "Then it's good I can't go out."

Michael looks at her with remorse, her sad look unbearable, "It's okay, because I'm not going out again."

Allyson's eyes widen at his words, "Yet you're still going to take me out tomorrow night for Halloween this year, right?"

Michael gives off a small chuckle at her innocence, "When have I broken my promise?"

Allyson usual demonic smile bounces onto her face before slapping his shoulder, "Tag, you're it."

Michael laughs as his twin dashes out the door, sliding off his bed to chase after her, losing her in the hallway.

"Damn it Allyson!" Michael yells, looking around for any hint of his red skinned sister.

The alarm fills the hallway, indicating Allyson had escaped yet again. She was already in trouble for sneaking Abe's rotten eggs into Manning's desk drawer so now she's doomed. Michael shouldn't have let her leave the room.

Not only that, but he is due to get in trouble too, for he was put in charge of her. What else can go wrong? Just then Michael could see his parents walking down the hallway right towards him!

"Uh… Hey! Mom, Dad, nice to see you." Michael stutters nervously sweat running down his back.

"Squirt's out again, isn't she?" Hellboy asks crossing his arms, using Allyson's nickname she was given for her short height compared to her twin's, the top of her head is barely to Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry she ran away from me. I couldn't stop her I don't need to be punished." Michael pleads shaking his clasped hands.

"We heard that excuse too many times Michael. You were in charge of her and she got out, you as in trouble as she is." Liz presses.

"Damn." Michael mutters, knowing it's useless to keep trying.

"No going out tomorrow night or visiting Blue." Hellboy grumbles.

"What, but I promised Allyson I'll take her out. It's the first time can go out without getting in trouble." Michael whines.

"Well you shouldn't have let her escape." Liz dismisses.

Michael stares at them as they walk back to their room. He growls, stomping his foot on the ground. Allyson was so excited to finally go out, but now she might not go out before their eighteenth birthday and their first mission. Flames cover his body as he enters his room.

"I CAN'T BELEAVE THE NERVE OF THEM!" Allyson yells as Michael relates the news the next morning.

"Allyson…" Michael says.

"THE FIRST TIME I CAN GO OUT AND THEY FORBID IT!" Allyson continues, interrupting Michael.

"Allyson…" Michael tries again.

"ALL I EVER WANTED TO GO OUT ONCE WITHOUT HOLDING A GUN IN MY HAND…" Allyson screams.

"ALLYSON!" Michael bursts, finally catching her attention, "You are going out. I promised that I would take you out and I'll make sure that I will take you out."

"How you think we're going to do that?" Allyson asks bluntly, crossing her arms.

"You should know the answer yourself, Escape." Michael says lightly.

"They lock our door and have guards outside our room. It's impossible." Allyson points out.

"That not a complete fact, because you have me helping you, and I got an idea. Do you still have your lock picks?" Michael asks with his rare mischievously demonic smile.

"I like what that look on your face." She says, opening a drawer on her nightstand with her tail and flinging a silver ring into her fingers, "Let's do this."


	3. Escape

**Nicky: Sorry for the long wait, my sister had writer's block and doesn't allow me to write on stories, only edit, but now she has the stomach flu and is constantly losing her lunch. Reluctantly she gave me the keyboard to write this chapter. Hope ya like.**

**Sammy: Review if you want. *Runs into the bathroom.***

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hellboy, just his children.**

* * *

Michael carefully peers through the newly unlocked door, seeing two guards standing outside. Tasers adorn the guards' hips, and they are looking extra alert. Maybe Manning gave them double shots of espresso.

Slowly Michael closes the door and runs a hand through his ear length hair, muttering a couple curses. He looks to Allyson who is pulling on a black knee length dress and fishnet pantyhose, turning his head away immediately in embarrassment. A blush detonates onto his cheeks, she's his twin but she's still a young woman.

He waits a minute and turns, seeing Allyson admiring herself in the mirror on her dresser, fluffing her chest length hair. Michael grabs his coat and a black muscle shirt from the closet, along with his favorite pair of black jeans.

He removes his orange pajama pants revealing red boxers with 'Some Like It Hot' printed in big black letters on the back. Allyson snickers as Michael turns around to pull on his shirt. Michael grabs his pants and turns to glare at his sister, only to have her laugh even more.

He tries his best to ignore her continuous chuckling as he pulls on the jeans. He grabs his box of rubber bands on his nightstand on pulls two out, immediately snapping one. Allyson stops and looks him up and down, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire, what are you? A demon whore?" He teased in reply.

"I'm not a whore. I'm just in a party dress." Allyson answers angrily, "If you are going to be a vampire, you need eyeliner, hair gel, and most of all fangs."

Michael opens the drawer in his night stand and pushes on one of those fake upper fangs you get for cheap in costume and party stores. He smiles broadly, showing a nearly seamless fit. Allyson sighs with a slight eye roll, before pushing her brother into the small adjoining bath room.

She kicks the door closed and grabs her makeup bag. She takes out her black eyeliner pencil and leans, standing on tip-toes, to her brother's face. Michael's eyes widen at the horrific scene and Allyson does her make-up magic.

"Let go of my eye Allyson!"

"Stop being a big baby."

"Ow, that stings!"

"Don't move so much then."

"Hey! What are doing now?"

"I got to get the other eye."

"How can you do this every day?"

"Beauty hurts."

"Oh, you're done. Good. Wait. What are you doing with that bottle and comb?"

"I'm putting on the final touch."

"OW, OW, OW!"

"When did you last comb your hair?"

"I just got out of bed!"

"Oh, well that means all the more fun for me."

"You're enjoying this?!"

"Yes I am. This is what I live for."

"Help me!"

"Stop crying, I'm done."

The door opens and Allyson skips out followed by Michael with slicked back hair, black eyeliner, and his right eye streaming with bright red lines. He slumps onto his seat and gives a loud sigh. Allyson watches with pure amusement. She looks at the clock above Michael bed and smiles.

"We still have plenty of time. I could add a little power to make you look even paler." Allyson suggests, but laughs at Michael's returning expression, "Never mind, you're pale enough."

Michael grunts and rolls his eyes. He opens the door, to see that the guards are still there. He closes the door and looks around the room, deep in thought.

An idea erupts and dives under his bed, pulling out a small white kitten with large brown spots. He whispers to the small cat in caringly, causing the kitten starting to purr in delight, slowly closing her little eyes. Allyson stares at them confusingly.

"What are doing with Donut?" She voices her confusion.

"I have an idea, get Churro will you?" Michael responds lightly.

Allyson squats and puts a hand under her bed. Soon the demon stands with a rusty colored tabby kitten in her arms. She gives her brother an even more confused stare.

Michael places Donut onto his bed and moves to his dresser. He pushes it away from the wall, showing an old air vent. He looks to his sister, suddenly looking rushed.

"We need to be fast. We roll your ball into the vents and release the kittens into the vent. We immediately recover the vent and hide under our beds. They will think we use the vents to try to escape and run to the closest vent exits on that side of the building and we escape through the other side." His voice is in a hushed tone, making sure the guards don't hear him.

"Are you sure this will work? What if the kittens don't follow the ball, what if the ball doesn't roll down enough to bring out of sight?" Allyson questions worriedly.

"We are on a downhill slope, so the ball will roll. As for the kittens, I trained them to chase the ball when I was bored."

Allyson looks at the kitten in her arms then at her brother with wide eyes. Michael grabs Allyson's black ball and waves it around erratically. The two kittens watch it move with keen interest and when he throws it into the vents, follow it like it was a mouse.

He slips the vent cover back and puts his hands on his hips. Movement is heard outside the door, and Michael grabs Allyson's arm and pulls her under his bed, resulting in Allyson's tail poking out the side of the bed. Allyson pulls it in at the very last minute, just as the guards run in.

One of the guards lets out an angry growl, as the other quickly speaks into his radio. Allyson starts to sneeze from the dust under the bed. Michael presses his hand on her mouth and nose before she can finish.

The guards rush out and the twins sneak out from under the bed, and dash out the door silently. They run in the opposite direction of the guards and sprint with all their might. Footsteps can be heard from a nearby hallway.

Allyson pulls Michael behind an exhibit on the side of the hall, more guards running past them. They continue and reach the elevator. They go up while laying on the lift to make sure no one can easily see them.

They reach the back of the garage, and Allyson lunges to one of the sleek black cars. Michael follows close behind, nearly getting knock out by the car's front door. He runs around the door to see Allyson cutting and reconnecting wires.

"Allyson, when did you learn how to hotwire a car?" Michael asks in surprise.

"I figured it out over time. This isn't my first escape, but it is my most risky." Allyson replies as the car starts to hum, "Get in."

Michael throws himself into the passenger seat. Allyson slumping next to him and closes the door, immediately pulling the car into reverse and backs out the parking space, before shifting to drive and slamming her foot on the gas. Michael screams and grabs the seat in fear.

Allyson laughs at him as she races out the garage and onto the street. She turns the radio onto a rock station and opens the window, leaning out as she drives at a terrifying speed. Michael clings to his seat like a little child.

"Let me guess you figured out how to drive over time?" Michael asks loudly.

"Nope, Dad taught me." Allyson answers slyly.

"We're going to die!"

They drive into town, Allyson having the time of her life, Michael not so much.


End file.
